


Love in horizon

by pricefielders_25



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Future, Pirates, Romance, School, bullyinh, pricefield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pricefielders_25/pseuds/pricefielders_25
Summary: Two girls played pirates in Arcadia bay and goofin around together, but when Max heard something she didn`t like she run off, can they stay?what bocemes between Chloe and Max, what road they take? so they can stay together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so yes.. hey I started a fresh.... and put some of my old works here. but here is one of them... and I write this a little longer before put next one... and new chapter is coming every week. fridat (expext tomorrow)...

Chloe, I'm not sure if this."

"Oh come on Max. it's small explode."

"But what if your mom hears or someone your neighbor?"

"Max, do you trust me?" Chloe asked.

"Of course Chloe!

"Then trust me this one" Chloe respond as she picked up her lighter.

"Fine then."

"I know what I do Max" Chloe responded.

"Yeah yeah sure Chlo."

"Oh shut up" Chloe answered as she lit the charge which is around the dolls.

We rushed to Chloe's table.

First nothing but then *boom*

"oh my god, that was epic."

"Don't tell me otherwise Max" Chloe respond as she stood her bed.

"yeah, you're crazy."

"Well mom wanted that I get rid of my junkie, but.... maybe we need to do clean as well, help me out" Chloe responded.

"Sure."

_Why I have to feel that I'm home.. well that is because I am, I have been here more than my own home._

_Chloe and I have so many memories and adventures together, We've been best friends since primary school, maybe before._

_Chloe is one year older than me, but still, she is my best friend and maybe....no nope._

Chloe and I were "cleaning" her room sometime now, but she has not allowed me threw anything away.   typical I say, but there is nothing anymore.

"There is nothing anymore, if you want to throw anything, you search for yourself."

"I can't find anything."

"Well..." Chloe responded as we looked around the room.

"Yeah"

"Ooooh look what I found" Chloe responded.

"What?"

"Our old recording."

"yeah, and now we listening to it" Chloe responded.

"how do we even sound at eight years of age."

"Well we heard soon" Chloe responded. as she pressed the play button.

After we are listening to that recording, we start our treasure hunting.

Chloe went outside I was in the attic searching our amulet.

However, I found my pirate costume. I looked at it and smiled a bit. (even I'm thirteen years old I'm still into this pirate stuff.)'

I put it on.

Soon I found that amulet also, I sat frown of the window a little while before joined with Chloe.

Chloe played in the backyard I chuckled a little.

Soon however joined with her.

"ah you found you long Max silver costume" Chloe responded.

"Yeah, and also this"

"Awesome... now it becomes.. here I think" Chloe responded.

"Now we need something that holds it there" Chloe continued.

"Well, maybe I can find something."

"Awesome" Chloe yelled.

I start to search again.

Soon I found a tape.

I walked back to Chloe.

"here"

"Thanks, Max" Chloe responded, as she took the tape and put it in place.

"you want?" Chloe asked.

"you let me be an honor?"

"yeah yeah, Caulfield" Chloe responded.

"Well sure captain."

"found it."

"Okay guide me" Chloe shouted.

"Left. no, the other left."

"your left or mine," Chloe asked.

"Mine"

"no..that way. I pointed.

"awesome, help me, Max."

We started to dig the ground.

"What the..."

.

.

.

.

.

We rushed inside and opened the time capsule.

There was photos, letters, draw book.. and recording.

Chloe pressed the play button, and there was William's voice.

_(Damn you)_

Chloe was drawing on the couch; I look through the time cap _sule_

_(So many good memories.)_

"Are you ready Chloe?"

"Soon Maxie soon, how about you," Chloe asked.

"Yeah" I sat down on the couch Chloe put her legs my lap, continue drawing she has been always good at it.

Way better than me, but it's okay though. I love watching Chloe when she focused on her drawing. Well, I like to watch Chloe however.

"There," Chloe response as she handed the picture to me.

"Wowser... this.. you draw our friendship.

"wow wow, mushy alert" Chloe chuckled.

"Oh shut up."

"Let's go to the beach, grab something to eat and drink," Chloe suggested.

"H... I mean yeah."

"Just say it, Caulfield, dad, and mom are not home," Chloe responded.

I just shook my head and walked towards the kitchen.

But stopped when we heard the phone ringing. Chloe went to answer.

"Hello?. oh hey mom.


	2. Chapter 2

My parents came to Chloe`s place. as Chloe and I were playing upstairs her PS4 Chloe`s parent`s and my talked something. I have a bad feeling about this. but maybe it`s nothing.

“Oh, how the hell you did that Chloe!”

“oooh, Maxie is pissed” Chloe replied.

“Shut up price”

“Come on one more time, Max. please?” Chloe asked.

“Nope. no way you kicked my ass enough”

“Hmph” Chloe replied as she crossed her arms and put the controller down.

“We can play later Chlo”

“Okay then” Chloe replied.

I opened my mouth but didn’t say anything because of my mom, she interrupted me.

“Girls come downstairs we need to talk to you” Vanessa yelled.

*sigh* “Why I have bad feeling this”

“Well Max I don`t know, but we should go I`ll be there for you like you`re for me” Chloe replied.

“Always Chloe”

As Chloe and Max walked downstairs, they sat down on the couch and was slightly nervous. What Max`s and Chloe`s parents, wanted to talk.

 “So, what you wanted to talk mom”

“First off, we need you to listen before you blew up, and Chloe too, this hadn`t easy decision but…” Vanessa replied.

“But what mom?”

“your dad got a job offer and he was thinking that he accepts it, but there is small but” Vanessa replied.

“Oh?”

“Yeah it`s Seattle, and”

“NO!!!”

“Max please hear me out,” Vanessa replied.

“How you can even think about it, that I leave, Chloe? My school? Everything that I have here?!”

“Max Shhhh we can still see each other and, call and text every day” Chloe replied as she tried to comfort me.

But I know she is as upset as I do.

“It`s not the same Chloe”

“Shhhh I know Max” Chloe replied as she wraps her arms around me, which she does always when I am upset or sad.

“Max, we can`t, I need that job” Ryan replied.

I just glared at her, dad what about William hmm, he is your friend like Chloe is mine, are you happy that you just leave your Friend?”

“Max, like Chloe, said, nothing is changed except you don`t see each other every day” Ryan replied.

“exactly”!  I yelled, and ran outside, not stopping even Chloe`s call”.

.

.

.

.

I was sitting on our mini couch Chloe`s and mine, treehouse, my phone went off I don`t even know how many times, but I don`t want to answer right now, not even Chloe.  But even less for my parents.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chloe’s POV**

I've been calling Max, but couldn't hear from her. She is not answering me.

I was pacing around our living room, Ryan and Vanessa were still with us, dad is trying to calm me down and mom is at the Caulfield.

“Dad, where is she?”

“I don't know sweetie, but I'm sure she's somewhere safe” William replied.

“But what if she is not.”

“Then I don't know, let's not think about it, okay?” William replied.

“Y-yeah, sorry dad.”

“No no, it's okay. You're worried about your friend” William replied.

“Yeah, I will look for her if I can find her.”

“Sure” William replied.

“Chloe, wait” Ryan said.

“What? Ryan.”

“Try to find her, my baby girl” Ryan replied.

"Like you care? And that I even left the house before you respond."

I walked for almost two hours in the rain but nothing. I didn't find her; I jumped a little when my phone started to ring. But it was my mom.

“Yeah?”

**_Joyce) “Anything?”_ **

**_“No”_ **

**_Joyce) “Sh... umm, never mind.”_ **

**_“Mom” I chuckled._ **

**_Joyce) “Shush, just shush, Chloe.”_ **

**_"Well, maybe we should call the police. I don't know. I'm worried mom, she's just so tiny and easy to target."_ **

**_Joyce) "Yeah, you're right, come home and we can call them all together."_ **

**_“Okay, see you soon then.”_ **

**_Joyce) “Bye”_ **

**_“Bye, mom.”_ **

* * *

 

When Chloe got back home, they called the police; everyone was so worried that Vanessa and Ryan blamed each other. I was just pacing around, crying and pacing a little bit more.

"Sigh, I'm sorry, Ryan, about what I said earlier."

“No, it's okay, Chloe. I understand. Of course, I care about my daughter and maybe I didn't think about this from her point of view" Ryan replied.

“Well, yeah, you didn't. Do you have to take it?”

“Chloe, you know that here is not, a lot of workplaces, and we need a job” Ryan replied.

I looked over mom and dad. “What if mom offers you work in a diner?”

“I?” Ryan replied.

"Chloe. I don't know" Joyce cut in.

“Mom, please. At least, talk to your boss.”

“Fine, I can ask, but I can't promise anything.”

“Yeah, I understand, it's getting dark and late" I sighed.

“I'm sorry, Chloe” Ryan replied.

“I should have also thought of this myself" Ryan continued as he takes Vanessa's hand.

“And I'm sorry, my love” Ryan continued.

“It’s okay” Vanessa replied.

The adults talked a bit more, I was in my room staring at Max's photo and cried again. I was worried and scared that we didn't find her, the police did nothing because too little time has passed.

Again, my phone started to ring, I answered it.

“Yeah?”

Max) “C-chloe”

“MAX!” Where are you, are you being hurt?”

“N-no”

“Why do you shutter then? Max, you only shutter when you're scared, where are you?”

Max) “C-cold, and I'm in the lighthouse.”

“Are you alright?”

Max) “Yeah, just cold. I'm sorry, Chloe.”

“Shhhh, it's alright, I understand. But Max, I need to tell your parents, and then we can get you, okay? And please listen to them, okay?”

Max) “O-okay”

“See you soon, first mate.”

Max) “aye aye, captain.”

I hung up, chuckled a little and rushed downstairs. "She has called me."


	4. Chapter 4

After telling Max's parents and mine about Max's call and where she is, we left the house.

Of course, I got there first, and I just embraced my shaking friend, she was so cold, and wet from the rain.

"Y-you came?" Max asked.

"Of course, Max. Always yours" I rubbed her arm hoping it'll help her even a little.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just cold” Max replied.

“Well, let's go then, the car and our parents are there.”

“m-mine?” Max asked.

“Yeah, they were worried about you, and Ryan blamed himself a little.”

“Crap” Max replied.

We turned around, I put my arm around Max's shoulder and we head towards the car.

“Oh, Maxine…” Vanessa said as she hugged her daughter.

“I’m s-sorry mom” Max said.

“Let's talk about this when we get home, okay?” Vanessa replied.

“O-okay” Max replied as she gets in the car, I followed her immediately and sat next to her.

I casually put my arm around her and pulled her closer, so that my heat can help her, at least, I hope.

“Better?”

“Y-yeah” Max replied.

Mom and dad followed us as we drove back home.

.

.

.

.

When we arrived home, Max took a warm shower and changed her clothes. After that, we all sat down and started discussing the issue.

“First of all, Max, don't ever do that again” Ryan began.

“Yeah, I'm sorry. Okay?” Max replied.

“Honey” Vanessa replied.

“Sorry sorry” Ryan replied.

“Max, I'm sorry that I didn't look at this from your point of view” Ryan replied.

“Sure, you are. Do you really think that I would be happy leaving Chloe and my school here?”

“Of course, no. But I didn't think about it; I only think that I need a stable job so we can live here” Ryan replied.

“There are several jobs if you just search and not take the first offer. You may even be surprised” Max replied.

“Yeah, that’s true” Ryan replied.

“What?” Max asked.

“Max, I reject it” Ryan replied.

“Maybe there is something” Ryan continued, smiling.

“R-really?” Max asked.

“Yeah, and I not found nothing then I figured something else, but we don`t have to move” Ryan replied.  

Max hugged her parents, and I smiled, looking at my own parents, everything is okay again.

Except tomorrow is a school day, and I just remember that I haven't done my homework yet.

“Max…”

“Huh, what is it Chloe, why that tone? It's unusual” Max replied.

“I know, but...”

“But?” Max asked, a little worried.

“I just remember that tomorrow is a school day and...”

“Is that all?” Max yelled, but I can hear the playfulness in her voice.

“Yeah, that's it, you know homework is really important.” 

“Never mind” Max replied when she remembers that our parents are still with us.

I just chuckled… our parents did the same. “Dork”

“Well, I think it's time we leave for home, I assume that Max is staying again, right?” Vanessa asked.

“Yeah, is that okay?” Max asked.

“Of course, it is” Vanessa replied.

“Yeah, it is” Joyce replied.

“Awesome, thanks. I will come home tomorrow after school" Max replied and walked upstairs with Chloe.

The adults just chuckled and shook their head.


	5. Chapter 5

Max’s POV

 

After school, Chloe and I hung out in the skate park. Chloe is so good at skating. Sometimes, I'm a bit jealous and want to skate too, but I am clumsy and *sigh*

I took a few photos of Chloe and the park area. Still, I'm thinking about what happened yesterday. I can't live without her.

I have also been thinking that I should tell Chloe how I really feel about her, but what if that ruins our friendship or Chloe hate me and don't want us to be friends anymore.

I don't know why this is so difficult; maybe I should discuss it with my parents? Okay, what am I even thinking, no way?

My thoughts were interrupted by Chloe's voice.

“Max?”

“Huh, what?”

“Want to try?” Chloe asked giggling a little.

“I-I don’t know, Chloe.”

“Okay, I am not forcing you, but I thought you wanted to?” Chloe asked as she sat next to me.

“Yeah, I wanted to, but…”

“But what Max?” Chloe asked.

“Chloe, you know that I'm clumsy and I don't want to fall any more, last year broken ankle was enough.”

“You were alone then; now you are not” Chloe replied.

“I know.”

“Then you should try, just a little bit, and of course, I am holding your hand, so you can't fall” Chloe replied.

“Okay then.”

.

.

.

.

After a few rounds, Chloe was still holding my hand and we moved slowly. I was thinking maybe I got this and wanted to try alone now. If I fall, then I won't try anymore. But I want this to be our hobby and what we will have in common. I mean I like photography and Chloe like drawing, but we don't any hobby in common.

So, this is a better work out now.

“You can let me go.”

“Sure?” Chloe asked.

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

“Okay then, be careful, don't rush" Chloe said as she let go of my hand.

Slowly I started to kick my foot and move forward, and yes, I didn't fall.

I was so happy; maybe it's a little dump. But to me this was huge.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chloe's POV**

I looked at Max as she was laughing and she expressed a happy mood because she skated successfully.

I'm also happy when Max is happy. Now, we can come here every day after school. Not that we didn't do that already, but still.

Wait a minute, Max's birthday is soon. Holy shit, I can't believe she will be fifteen, and soon, we'll change school. I don't even know where we'll go next.

But now, I know what to buy for Max as a birthday gift, I only need mom and dad's help a little.

"Do you see that, Chloe?" Max said as she sat down next to me.

"Yes, sure. As I told you."

"Yeah, I should believe in myself more, and of course, you too" Max replied.

"That's true. Here is a coke I bought for you."

"Thanks, Chloe" Max replied as she took it and opened it.

Soon, we fell in silence, only birds were singing and the other skaters were speaking.

"Chloe?" Max asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are we always friends?" Max asked.

I frowned a little "Of course, we are. Why did you ask?"

"Do you want an honest answer?" Max asked as she lowered her coke.

"Max, I’m worried. What's wrong?"

"I need to tell you something that has been bothering me, and I can't talk about it with my parents."

"I don't just want that you'll hate me a-after this" Max replied.

"Max, look at me..."

She lifted her head; then I continued "whatever it is, I will never hate you, you're still my friend, and you'll always be."

Max took a deep breath and locked her eyes with me, I smiled and took her hand. "It's okay, take your time."

"I-I think that I'm...I'm" Max started.

"You're what?"

"T-that I like girls" Max replied.

"Oh!"

"Hey" I wrapped my arms around Max when I noticed that she's getting upset. "Shhhh, it's okay, Maxie. It's okay."

"Hey, Max."

"Y-yeah" Max replied as she calmed down a little

_(She told me, so it's only fair. But I want to talk this like privately)_

"Let's go to where we can be alone, okay? We can search for a new hang out place since our tree front fell, you know?"

"O-okay" Max replied.

I took our drinks and my board, and we started to walk.


	7. Chapter 7

We've been walking for some time now, and I stopped immediately. "Max, look."

"What?" 

I pointed straight ahead. 

"It’s junkyard" Max replied. 

"Yeah, and now it’s our new secret lair."

"Are you sure, Chloe?" Max asked. 

"Yeah, I'm sure. Let's explore; you can take photos too if you want to."

"Sure" Max replied. 

"Hey, I can't forget the reason why we came here, I promise." 

"I know..." Max replied. 

I hugged my friend, or should I say crush, but Max started going to the other side and I walked towards her.

About twenty minutes later, we found something; it's small “like a cabin.”

“Holy... this is it, Max, our new lair, this is even less open to strangers... I mean what covers the shack was the blue metal thing.”

“This is...” Max started.

“Perfect, right?”

“Yes” Max replied as she looked around.

“Let’s give it a fresh look, like it’s ours.”

“I like that” Max replied.

“Oh, no... I know what is covering these walls” I teased.

“Shut up! Do you like my photos?” Max replied.

“Yeah, I kind of do.”

.

.

.

.

About three hours later, the shack was ready. It's so different and looks like new.

Max's photos, my drawings, and graffiti are on the wall including the pirate blanket... The dartboard and the couch are present as well as our mini fridge and the table.

Now, the wall read "Captain Blueberry and the first mate was here."

"Well, now it's our pirate board" I chuckled and put my arm around Max.

"Yeah, it is" Max replied as she chuckled.

I sat down thinking about how I started this, because I know after this that something is changing between us, it may be good or bad. But I hope the first one.

“So, Max, are you sure about what you told me?”

“Yes Chloe, I'm sure. I mean I'm fifteen years old and I don`t have a boyfriend. I'm not even looking at guys but... when I look at you, then I feel something, something so different.” Max replied.

“What do you feel or see?”

“Chloe... when I look at you, I see how beautiful you are, how kind and caring you are, I feel like my heart is beating faster, like my whole body is warm, and I feel there are butterflies in my stomach” Max replied.

“When we hold hands, it feels soft, warm and right, but when I hold someone else hand, I don't feel it” Max continued.

I was listening to how sweetly Max’s spoken to me, and I don't know how I keep responding.

“Max... I” I scooted a little closer to her raising my hand to her cheek, caressing it. I moved a bit more until our lips met. My mind was racing with my heart, and there are my damn butterflies in my stomach, Max's lips were so soft and perfect.

_(Yeah, that feels right)_

 

The kiss was slow, a little clumsy; I pulled back staring at her eyes.

“Max, if that doesn’t tell you what I wanted to tell you, then I’m feeling the same.”

“R-really?” Max asked.

“Yeah, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but I figured it out sometime now that I like girls.”

“Then, you want to be my girlfriend?” Max asked.

“Yes Max” As I said this, I leaned in for another kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

After confessing and having time together, It's getting late, and because we have school tomorrow, it was time to go home. I walked with Max to her home first and then walked alone to my home. 

I whistled when I opened the door and walked in, put my jacket on the nail, and took off my shoes. I suddenly noticed that my mom is staring at me. 

"Oh, hey mom."

"Okay, are you having a fever or something?" Joyce asked. 

"What?" 

"Well, you never whistle and never put your clothes on the nail, I know because I always pick them up" Joyce asked. 

"Oh, aah, but no mom, I’m just happy right now" I hugged my parents and went to my room, still whistling. 

"William, what has gotten into her?" Joyce asked.

"Well, she had brown hair and blue eyes, honey" William replied. 

Joyce only smirked as she sat down next to her husband. 

I was lying on my bed with my eyes closed before my phone rang, I answered it without a look at who it is. 

"Hello"

_**"Chloe..."** _

_**"Max, what's wrong?" I sit up.** _

_**Max: "Nothing Chloe, I missed you."** _

_**"Max, we saw each other today and we’ll see tomorrow again."** _

_**Max: "Still, I’m too clingy."** _

_**"No, it's love, and it feels like that."** _

_**Max: "Yeah, should we tell our parents?"** _

_**"Yeah, we should, I mean before they ask a question... oh gosh, I can already hear mom’s thousand questions."** _

_***chuckling*** _

_**"Are you laughing at me, Caulfield?"** _

_**Max: "Huh me? Nooo."** _

_**"Yeah, sure..." I chuckled too.** _

_**Max: "Well, we will tell them tomorrow together."** _

_**"Yes, together."** _

_**Max: "Chloe?"** _

_**"Yes"** _

_**Max: "Goodnight"** _

_**"Night Maxie, sleep tight."** _

After hanging up, I stood up and went to shower and did other evening stuff before going to bed. 

.

.

.

.

*ring*

Groaning, I reached towards my night table and shut off my alarm. Then I opened my eyes and rubbed them.

I got dressed. As I walked downstairs, mom and dad already left for work. I took orange juice from the refrigerator and milk for cereals.

Before I could sit down, our doorbell rings (Huh). 

I walked to the door and opened it. "Max?"

"Morning Chloe. I was wondering maybe we can go to school together."  Max replied. 

"Sure. Come in; I am just eating. Do you want cereals?" 

"Why not?" Max replied. 

Max sat across me as I gave her a cereal bowl and milk. 


	9. Chapter 9

After breakfast, Max and I waited for the school bus, soon it arrived and we walked in and sat down next to each other of course.

I was looking out of the window as we moved closer to school. Suddenly, it's a bit different as we started to discuss that we should tell our friends, but our parents first. I don’t know though because, at that moment, I felt like everything was changing.

Max was super nervous; I can't blame her though because of how other students treat her. *sigh*

Soon, we arrived and we stepped outside, I took Max's hand as we walked inside and towards our locker.

“Morning Max.”

“Morning Steph” Max replied as they fist bumped; this is our “friend thing.”

“I walked with you” Steph replied.

“Really Steph? I didn’t know” I chuckled, I mean this is also our friend thing. Every morning, Steph walks with us to class.

“Oh, shut up” Steph replied chuckling as we all started to walk.

 

The day went slowly, it feels like we have been here all day, but the truth is, this is third class, so we had a long day. While the teacher was talking, I was making my notes and drawings.

I was looking at my girl with the corner of my eyes, she's drawing too, and she is so focused this class, that makes me a smile a little. She's so beautiful, my own angel.

Suddenly, someone put something on my table; it was a paper ball, it was not from Max because I would have noticed, so it was Steph or Juliet.

I raised my eyebrow and looked towards Steph who just pointed at the paper ball.  *sigh*

I opened and read it, it says " _meet Juliet and me after school, Max is also welcome._ "

I frowned a little of course. I'll take Max along... I took my pen and started to write before our teacher could see anything.

“ _Why? And of course, Max is coming along.”_

I put it on Steph's table and focusing the class again.

However, soon the class was over and I put my books and sketchbook in my backpack and started to leave.

“Chloe, wait up” Steph said as she rushed to catch me.

“Yes?”

“So, can we meet after school?” Steph asked.

“Yeah, we can, even though I still don't know why.”

"Alone?" Steph replied as she stopped in front of our locker.

“What?”

“I need to walk with you without Max even if I'll say otherwise” Steph replied.

“No way Steph, I don't leave Max behind.”

“But why?” Steph asked.

“What you really ask me that Max is…." I stopped like a train when I noticed Steph's face.

“Asshole!!!”

“Oh, don't pout Chloe, I saw how you look at her in class; I was just teasing you. Of course, she can come along; she's your friend and ours too.” Steph replied through her laugh.

“Whatever.”

 

The rest of the day went so smoothly, class after class, some sweet moments between Max and me when we were in lunch, we told Steph, Juliet, and Dana about us. Well, Steph already guessed, but still.

They took it like friends. I watched when Max played her fork and talking with Dana and Juliet. Now, everything goes alright and I thought that I should take Max out to somewhere.

 

Like our secret base, maybe we should even ask mom if she can make us something.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chloe’s POV**

After Max and I returned from school, we told our parents, and well... let's just say it's good. I could still hear something, and mom promised to help me. 

So now, it's time to take Max out, I'm super nervous because picnic is only our secret base. So, when Max is hanging out with Dana today, I'll look at what I'll wear. 

Because it's “only” picnic, maybe I'll put on my normal outfit, but then again, it's still special. *sigh* why is this so difficult?

Twenty minutes later, I put on my black straight jeans and my purple flannel white top under it.  I nodded to myself and went downstairs. 

"You look good, Chloe," Joyce said.  

"Thanks, mom." 

"Suddenly, mom turned around, and I'm sure I heard a sniffle. Mom?"

"I’m fine sweetie, just happy for you and Max… you’ve grown older now, so fast." Joyce replied as she dried her eyes and took my hand. 

"Jeez. I’m only sixteen, mom." 

"But sixteen years ago, you were a little baby... our little baby," William replied.  "Soon, you'll be an adult, you'll go to college and move away from home," William replied as he hugged his daughter. 

"No way, dad" I chuckled. 

"You'll see that you'll plan your future with Max," William replied. 

"So, go before you are late" Joyce replied as she handed the picnic basket. 

"Yeah, thanks again. Love you."

"We love you too, Chloe," Joyce replied. 

Before picking Max up, I went to our lair and did everything ready. When I was happy with the results, I started to walk back to my car. 

I started the engine and started to drive. When I arrived, Max was sitting on the stairs and talking with Dana, so I pressed my horn.  I waved when she looked up. 

Dana and Max hugged, then she walked towards my car, I hopped out of the car, and rushed to her side so I can open the door. 

"Thanks, Chloe."

"You’re welcome." 

 

As I was driving and focusing on the road, we still make a small talk. Max talked about what she did with Dana; I love hearing this, well; I love hearing Max’s cheerful voice, but still... 

Soon, we arrived, and we hopped out of the car, I took Max's hand.  Hand in hand, we walked inside our lair. 

Many hours later, we slept off.

* * *

I woke up in the morning when the sunlight came through my window, rubbing my sleepy eyes. Max slept against my shoulder; I looked at her beautiful sleeping face.

Yesterday was so fun and nice, we had blast, threw darts, drank and ate. We went to see our friends too. As we came home, it was late, so we only watched TV and went to bed.

I kissed Max's forehead then put on some clothes and went downstairs. "Morning dad."

"Oh look, who is awake, before we even called them..." William replied with his teasing tone.

"Yeah yeah."

"Is Max sleeping?" William asked.

"Yeah, I didn't want to wake her up." "So mom, do you need help?"

"Where is my daughter and who is living with us, honey?" Joyce said to her husband.

"I don’t know, honey" William replied laughing.

"Will you stop?" Said Joyce. 

"Mom, can I help you with breakfast as always?"

"Not always because you're sleeping, but yes, you can. I was only teasing you" Joyce replied as she smiled.

Rolling my eyes "whatever." "What can I do?"

Joyce told Chloe what she could do, and they started to make breakfast together.  William smiled in the background and went back to his coffee and morning magazine.

* * *

 I walked back to my room to wake Max; when I entered, she was still sleeping. I smiled a little and shook my head (I swear to god, she's more sleepyhead than me).

I jumped on the bed and gently shook Max. She only mumbled something... 

"Come on sleepyhead, breakfast is waiting."

"No, five minutes Chloe." Max replied and took the blanket.

"Oh no, you don't," I threw the blanket on the floor... "You know... Max... open your cute eyes right now, it's... TICKLE TIME."

Max widely opened her eyes immediately "Don't you dare!"

"Hah, I knew what works well. I kissed Max. "Morning babe."

"Morning Chloe" Max replied as she smiled a little... gosh, I love her smiling. 

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess I`m bck with this story again :) and I`m back too :D let me know if there is mistakes NICELY so I can fix them.

**Max`s POV**

As Chloe and I went to the downstairs and eat some breakfast, I was still a little sleepy but nothing new here. 

We made a little small talk with Joyce and William before they left to work. Soon after that Chloe and I finished breakfast too. 

"Chloe?"

"Yeah?" Chloe replied 

"Should we talk to our friends, I was wondering if we can make a sleepover, movie night gaming, and food. " "Or if we can go camping somewhere."

"Are you alright?" Chloe asked a bit worried tone. 

I smiled "yeah babe I just want to spend time with you and my friends." "It`s the weekend and all." 

"Well, you`re right, maybe we should, I am talking with mom today." "Or you want to go by ourselves?" Chloe asked as she drank her juice. 

"Yeah." "I mean I know we`re underage and all that, but still we can go camping with our friends, and without adults." 

"Oo bad Max." Chloe teased. 

"Oh, shut up you." 

We talked some more about my plan and I texted Steph and others, but now it was time to go to school. 

* * *

"Steph and Mikey played their table game, when Chloe and I came to school area, we start to walk towards them. 

"Morning." 

"Morning Max." Steph replied. 

"Okay, you can play with these nerds, I go skate with Justin and others." Chloe said. As she put a quick kiss my cheek. 

I rolled my eyes, but sat down with Mikey and Steph. 

Class after class it was finally lunch break, either way we went to two whales, there is better food, if I`m honest. 

I ordered a burger and fries and of course lemonade. Soon my food came, and I started eating. 

We talked, about our camping weekend, we talked with Joyce too, she agreed thank god.  As we all were eating, we pay and left back to school. 

"So, Max what you are next?" Steph asked as we walked towards our locker. 

"umm math I think." 

"See you there then." Steph replied. 

"Well, duh." I chuckle 

After our friends were left I and I was alone with Chloe, I hugged her, of course she hugged me back. "Everything alright?" She asks. 

"Yes." I have awesome friends, and girlfriend, and parents, when they decided that we can stay."

"I have to agree." Chloe replied, as she leaned in for a quick kiss. 

I smiled as we pulled back and I take her hand and we walked to our next class. 

 


End file.
